Wildfire
by dragonmaster7294
Summary: Hunter Firestaff is just a normal fire wizard until one day he is given a quest to hunt down a man who is training in Death magic illegally. The murders keep stacking up. Can hunter figure out who this person is and will he be able to track him down? WARNING: T-rated. Please comment, it would mean the world to me.
1. Vision of Darkness

Everything is a blur. It feels warmer than usual and it is very bright. There must be a fire but I can't quite tell. There is a man here. He is coming toward me. I can't move! Why can't I move?! His hand starts to glow a deep black. Then, out of nowhere, a thick purple bolt of lightning strikes the man square in the chest. He flies to the right, out of my peripheral vision. Some person comes up, with 4 others following. The others unleash everything they have on this man as the person by me screams, "Come on!" Now I can make it out as a girl's voice. "We need to get out of he- "Her screams are cut short as a glowing red skull impales itself into her head. 2 of the others continue their attacks against this man, while one goes over to the girl, and another to me. The person hoists me over their shoulder and now I see the one who went over to the girl casting a bright green spell on her. The other three start running and so does the one holding me. The girl moves to run but then a huge fiery explosion causes this place to collapse in on itself. All I see is fire. All I hear are screams and _barking_? "Arf arf arf!"


	2. The Smell of Death

I sit up straight, in a cold sweat. It was just a dream? It felt so real! I'm okay, in bed, able to move, next to Miranda. Miranda Darkheart is my wife. She has long, straight light blue hair, and deep blue eyes that look through you. She is a level 50 storm wizard, and she is nice, but she doesn't have much patience. (A common trait of storm students) We started dating in Cyclops Lane, and we got engaged fighting the final boss in the Tree of Life or, as I now refer to it, the Tree of Love. We officially got married in her best friend Emily's life house in the podium to the left of the house. Miranda opens her eyes and sits up.

"Is everything okay?" She says with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I respond.

Through all of that, I hadn't even noticed my hellhound Princess Ruby barking up a storm.

"I should probably see what she wants." I tell Miranda

"Okay see ya later." She says

I slip on my blood-red dragonspyrian outfit with golden lining and run out the door after Princess Ruby. Racing down the streets after a crazed hellhound is good exercise, trust me. It is dark seeing as it is still the middle of the night. The stars still shined brightly above the Commons. We come to a stop in the Commons Fairgrounds. Ruby sniffs around, nose to the floor. It is kinda creepy here at night. The carousel in the center was the worst part. The glow of only the moon and the stars cast an eerie glow on the creatures. Ruby started barking over by the tree where the smith hides.

"Ruby, leave the smith alone, he did nothing to you." I say, walking over to her. Behind the tree is what looks to be a zombie. Looking closer I see it is a gruesome high level balance girl. I recognize her as the overweight girl who advanced quicker than most others. But this _couldn't_ be her, this girl is pale and skin-and-bones thin! I panic, running instinctively toward Ravenwood to find Moolinda Wu, trying my hardest to hold in tears and last night's dinner. IBurst through the doors, startling Ms. Wu aa she gets in some late night grading.

"Hunter Firestaff, Level 59 Fire wizard."

"Actually I am level 60 now but that's not the point. I need your help. Now! Follow me! Hurry!" I shout in a panicked voice.

We race off, I, being more (to put nicely) fit, run ahead. I arrive, Moolinda wheezing behind me. I point to the girl behind the tree.

"Oh crap."

That is the first time I have ever heard a teacher swear.

"Is there anything you can do?" I ask hopefully

I'll try my best." She responds.

Ms. Wu throws everything she has at the girl. Fairy after Sprite after Satyr after Unicorn, even a move I've never seen before. But nothing happens.

"I'm sorry. Nothing is working." She frowns.

Princess Ruby rubs against my leg, trying to comfort me. I place my hand on Ruby in silence and we teleport in a burst of flames back to my massive house. Back to Miranda. Back to a place that doesn't reek of death. _Back to serenity._


	3. Puff the Magical Dragon

The next morning, word had already gotten around. I've been given a quest by Headmaster Ambrose himself. My task was to hunt down this person and, if possible, bring him back _alive_. All they know is that the person is a man who trains illegally in death magik, and he knows spells that have never been used, so he is unpredictable. I am to get backup, especially people I trust, because he could be anyone. So the next step is to find my brothers. I have a big family. I had to look out for my four brothers when my parents were murdered by Malistare. My four brothers each have their own story. I am the oldest, aside from my late twin brother Blaze, a grandmaster myth student who was killed mysteriously in a similar way as the balance girl about a year ago. The next oldest is Wolf, a level 55 life wizard who has tried forever to date Emily Drake, Miranda's best friend and the daughter of Malistare. (Her story is called Inheritance by Drakefan, go read it!) Talon is a level 48 storm wizard who was struck by lightning early on, and his hair became permanently purple. Finally, the youngest is Gavin, a level 25 death wizard who was slain by a group of cursed Minotaurs. Moolinda Wu with the help of the current death teacher, were able to heal him enough for him to become undead. He still appears human, but he has a faint blue glow, doesn't talk, and has some strange abilities. So, the first stop is Wolf's house. He lives in Blaze's old house, a myth house in the clouds being held up by a stone giant. Wolf took it over after Blaze died, seeing as a house that grand couldn't be sold to just anyone. Wolf wanted to keep it in the family, so we let him have it. I open the grand doors of my manor's main entrance, light flooding into the room. I walk down the neatly placed stone walkway, down the wooden drawbridge, and blow hard with my two pinkie fingers in my mouth. A shrill whistle ierces the air and Puff, my fire dragon I've cared for since he was a hatchling, flies down. He is equipped with a large saddle, and can carry about six people at once, which is relatively small. I mount on, rub his long scaly neck and say

"To Wolf's house."

Puff doesn't hesitate. He pushes off the ground, creating a large gust of wind as he flaps his wings, soaring into the cloudless sky.


	4. Iron Wolf

As we fly farther and farther up, I see a huge rock in the distance. We approach it and as we arrive, a giant stone statue comes to life, using one hand to hold the house, and the other to lower Wolf to the base of the rock. As the hand lowers, I can make out Wolf better. He is wearing a green hood/mask with black trim. He has on a tight-fitting armored suit with similar colors and a pair of boots to match. His ruffled green hair brings out his piercing green eyes and his pointed chin.

"Hey! How's it goin' bro? Long time no see!" Wolf smiles.

"Fine. You?" I respond.

"Good. So why'd you come over?"

"I'm assuming you've heard of the balance girl." I answer

Wolf's face goes hard.

"Yeah, I've heard. What about it?"

"Well, I've been tasked with the mission to hunt this man down. I need help from people I can trust, since this man could be anyone. Will you help?" I finish.

"Of course I will! That sounds like some fun! It's been soo boring around here. We getting Gavin and Talon too?" Wolf says.

"Yup. Thanks, lets go." I state.

We step up onto the saddle mounted on Puffs back. Once again we set off, this time to Talon's house.

**Hello! Just going to put these notes to my readers at the end of some of the chapters. So for my first note, I guess I'm going to say thanks for getting this far without getting bored, I'm not a very good writer. Also after this chapter, I'm only going to add 1 or 2 chapters a week. Once I get farther into the story, I will get stricter with when I update it. So I guess that's all, see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Storm's-a-brewin'

"Alright Puff, stay here, we'll be right back."

Puff flaps his wings, blowing some sand from the island we are on as a way of saying he understands. Wolf and I put on our clear glass oxygen masks and dive down into the depth of the murky ocean. We blast down, I shoot fire out of my hands and Wolf grabs on. About half a minute later, we arrive at a huge clear glass dome. We step onto the sigil and teleport in. Inside is a huge complex of smaller domes and raised platforms, and in the center is a huge stone cylindrical central hub that looks to go down into the ground. We are greeted by a large purple kraken with a spiked back wielding a large lightning bolt.

"State your business." He bellows.

I step forward. "We are here to speak with Talon about an important issue. I am Hunter, and this is Wolf. We are his brothers." I say formally.

"Very well. Follow me." He says as he stomps off toward the central hub.

"Wow. What has Talon been up to?" Wolf asks rhetorically.

"I'm not sure, but I think we are about to find out." I say, walking after the kraken.

The kraken raises its lightning bolt and puts the end into a large keyhole. A blue glow emits from the keyhole and the kraken steps back, pulling the lightning from the door. We mirrors his moves and the grand doors open. Brilliant light flows out from the doors and inside is a large spiral staircase leading to a floor above and a floor below. The walls are covered in a huge mural of many storm creatures living in harmony. The kraken starts to descend the stairs, and we follow closely behind. After passing three separate floors, all fully furnished, the kraken arrives at a medium sized wooden cellar door. He knocks three times, lightly, hard, lightly, and then opens it. The cellar door opens up into a large expanse of half green grass and half underwater. The ceiling climbes about 20 ft. tall and on each side of the room. Many creatures thrive. Thunder snakes, storm beetles, storm snowmen, and lightning bats occupy most of the grassy field, while storm sharks, water elementals, krakens, and a triton dominate the water.

"They say they are your brothers and need to speak with you." The kraken tells Talon.

"Yes. Thank you Zap." Talon replies. Zap walks away and Talon speaks with us. "Hey guys! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Wow! Check out this place! What've you been up to?" Wolf asks excitedly.

I've recently been rehabilitating creatures who've been mentally battle-damaged. So I created this place," Talon sweeps his hands, "to give them a nice environment." He finishes.

"Cool!" Wolf says

"So we are here because I've been assigned a quest to hunt down the man who killed that balance girl. I need backup from people I can trust, so I am going around and asking all of you three if you'll help." I talk more about the details of the quest.

"Well… I uh… I'm kind of busy with…" Talon stammers.

"Hey? What's up?" Wolf questions.

"Yeah, you're always looking for ways to help." I agree

"I'm sorry guys, I… I just can't help." Talon frowns.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Zap, escort these two out." Talons commands, then looks at us, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

Zap grabs me by the arm and I notice he has a strong grip. When I resist, he jabs me with the lightning bolt. I look at him and in an instant his face is now crisp and burnt. Zap falls to the floor, clutching his face in him massive hands and I run over toward Talon.

"What's your problem?" I ask, enraged. (Fire wizards have a short fuse)

Instantly, I am flanked by half a dozen storm sharks standing in formation around me. Standing behind them is the triton.

"Hey! It's not worth it! Forget him, let's just go!" Wolf shouts from across the room.

I push the storm sharks aside, getting a few menacing snarls, and walk out, trying my best not to blow up.

"I'm going to figure this out!" I yell at Talon, a look of sadness on his face.

I stomp out of the room, through the cellar doors and up the stairs, past the grand entrance, step on the sigil, and blast back up onto land. We are greeted by Puff, who cocks his head to the left, looking confused to see no Talon with us.

"Talon's not coming." I frown.

We climb back onto the saddle and sit back as I tell Puff simple instructions for the next stop.

"To Gavin's house."

** Yay! Another chapter done! I know I know, it's a bit late, but hey, I've been busy. My relatives visited from Delaware this weekend so I was busy. But today was a half day so I was able to type it up. Also, I've been working on writing 2 new stories! They aren't on fanfiction yet, but they should be soon. One is a Minecraft story, and one is an Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra (I haven't decided which yet) so look forward to those! Alright, I believe that's it! Bye!**


End file.
